


Too Long Till I Drown In Your Hands

by grangered



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, inej knows everything, kaz and jesper are fake married, per haskell is a little bitch, yeap thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangered/pseuds/grangered
Summary: "Tonight. But you'll be undercover," Haskell says and Kaz looks up sharply. Jesper scoffs."As what? Brothers? That wouldn't work," he says, pointedly looking at Kaz's pale face before holding his hand up. Haskell grins like a Cheshire Cat."Lovers," he says and Kaz can feel Jesper still next to him."You're joking," Jesper says. "Me and Kaz? Have you seen us together?"Or, Kaz and Jesper have to be fake married for a mission and Per Haskell plays a surprisingly good cupid, even if he is a horrible excuse of a human being.





	Too Long Till I Drown In Your Hands

Kaz watches Per Haskell, masking his disbelief easily. He's good at hiding his emotions, has been for years. But this is surprising; the shock settling uncomfortably in his gut. Jesper sits on the edge of his seat next to Kaz, jiggling his left leg. 

"Listen, Mr. Boss Man, this isn't going to work-" Jesper starts but Haskell raises a hand, silencing him immediately. 

"I have decided on you two and you shall obey my orders," he says and Kaz feels his jaw tick. This is a joke. Haskell is merely a figure for this Crows, someone that the young recruits can look up to because he's been a part of the gang for so long. Kaz has been running the operations for years now, and he's never once been put on a job without his permission. 

"It's easy really, all you both need to do is get in, get me my intel and then get out," Haskell says. 

There's a pregnant pause.

"You didn't ask me," Kaz says, voice low. 

"You work for me, Brekker. What I say goes," Haskell warns and Kaz would scoff if his jaw wasn't clenched. Jesper shifts next to Kaz, posture going more rigid. 

"Details," Kaz says because he knows he can't argue, no matter how useless Per Haskell actually is. He is the head of the company. Haskell smiles like a cat that just got the cream, knows that Kaz has conceded. 

"There's a good lad," he says and Kaz can feel Jesper tense next to him. He doesn't know how a man as sleazy and untrustworthy as Per Haskell made it into the dregs let alone become the head.  

"Details,  _sir_." Jesper repeats Kaz's words, restricting the snark to just the last word. Haskell ignores it.

"A hotel near the west end is housing a Shu leader who has interesting information about a drug trade we've been trying to bust."

"And by interesting information you mean?" Kaz asks, and Haskell smiles. It makes his face look odd, ugly in an evil way. 

"A flash drive with every single transaction," Haskell answers. "We know politicians are corrupt and it seems this Shu leader is funding the production of Jurda Parem. He owns three Jurda farms, and he has middle men that do his selling."  

"That's shitty," Jesper says and Kaz looks at him before turning back to Haskell. 

"When do we leave?" he questions. 

"Tonight. But you'll be undercover," Haskell says and Kaz looks up sharply. Jesper scoffs.

"As what? Brothers? That wouldn't work," he says, pointedly looking at Kaz's pale face before holding his hand up. Haskell grins like a Cheshire Cat. 

"Lovers," he says and Kaz can feel Jesper still next to him.

"You're joking," Jesper says. "Me and Kaz? Have you seen us together?" 

Jesper is being kind. Kaz knows he's really referring to just Kaz. Kaz who never smiles or hugs or laughs. It doesn't seem smart to send him in for something like this. He wonders why Haskell is doing it in the first place. 

"I have," Haskell agrees. "Quite a handsome couple." 

"Kaz, tell him it's a bad idea. Me and Inej would be better. Or me and Wylan. Hell, me and Mathias would be more believable," Jesper says sounding almost desperate. Kaz looks from Jesper to Haskell; the older man watching him carefully. That's when it clicks. This isn't just a mission. This is a challenge. 

Poor Per Haskell's ego has been wounded and he's taking it out on Kaz. Some noble man, Kaz thinks. He smirks back, just an upturn of one side of his mouth. Haskell loses some of the arrogance in his eyes. 

"We'll do our best," Kaz says and Jesper shoots him an incredulous look. 

"Good. It's just a night at a gala. I took the liberty of booking you two a room. Breaker, you'll be Devin Lorne, an antiques dealer. Fahey, you'll be his doting botanist husband. Your name will be Merkar."

Kaz is out of his seat as soon as the briefing ends, Jesper following almost instantly. 

"Kaz, this is absurd-" Jesper starts but Kaz interrupts him.

"We work for him and this is our task," he says. Jesper scoffs. 

"Since when have you cared what he thought?" Jesper asks and Kaz doesn't answer, choosing instead to head to his office. Jesper doesn't follow.

 

***

News seems to travel fast, at least to the other four. Kaz enters a poker room to find Inej watching him carefully. Mathias nods at him and he nods back. He ignores Nina's gleeful expression and Wylan's confused one and heads straight to the bar. Inej follows.

"He's testing you," she says once he's ordered a whiskey. Kaz hums. "Kaz, it'll be difficult you kno-"

"I know, Wraith," he snaps and sees her move away a bit. Kaz Rietveld was never so bad at talking to people.

"Inej," he starts, softer. An apology of sorts. Her guard goes down again. "I know. I know what he wants. What I'll have to do." 

If he wasn't so opposed to touching, Inej would probably reach out to him. Squeeze his shoulder or rub his back reassuringly. But that's the problem here. 

"It's only a night," Inej says, voice smooth. "Jesper will understand if-"

"No," Kaz interrupts. "I won't tell him yet." Inej doesn't push it, merely nods. She reaches for his whiskey, taking a gulp before placing it in front of him. 

"I have your back," she reminds him and he feels a surge of affection for her. He nods back and she heads towards Nina, settling next to her. He finishes the drink, nodding at Nina and Wylan on his way out. Jesper is already waiting for him outside his office. He's wearing a suit, the most official Kaz has ever seen him. 

"We need to leave soon," Jesper says, tugging at a cuff link. Kaz says nothing, merely going into his office and shutting the door. He changes quickly, reluctantly leaving his gloves in a drawer in his desk. He feels vulnerable without his gloves but knows he can't wear them on a mission like this; knows that someone will recognize him if he does. It's a risk as is, going in with no costume. But whoever who's there that recognises him is probably not meant to be there either so he supposes he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. When he opens the door,Jesper is still there, waiting.

"You have the manners of a five year old child," Jesper says and Kaz smirks.

"Thank you, Jes," he replies before they both head towards a car. Jesper is driving so Kaz mulls over how they'll break into Luhan Cho's suite. 

They get there soon enough, and Jesper is about to exit the car when Kaz stops him. He hands him a velvet box and when Jesper opens it, he looks positively gleeful. 

"Kaz, I never knew you felt this way about me," he says and Kaz gives him a blank stare.

"Just put the damn ring on," he says and Jesper grins, slipping it easily over his ring finger. It suits him, Kaz thinks before he wonders why he just thought that. He slips his own matching ring on just as Jesper clears his throat.

"Kaz, I know that you don't like the whole touching thing-" he starts and Kaz stills. 

"We're not discussing this," Kaz says and Jesper sighs.

"Kaz please. I don't want to do anything that might make you uncomfortable," he tries and Kaz feels his guard going up.

"I'll be fine," he says curtly before his out of the car. Jesper follows him, and they enter the building together standing close enough that it's not just friendly. A man in a suit comes up to them and asks for their last names.

"Lorne," Jesper says. 

"Brothers?" The man asks even though Kaz saw him look at the rings on their fingers.

"Husbands," Kaz says and the man looks slightly disturbed. Jesper grins. 

"He's the love of my life, really," Jesper adds. "Such a dream. God and the things he can do with his mouth." 

The man looks almost queasy now and Kaz smirks. He flips through the guest list quickly before mumbling their table number and scurrying away. 

"Piece of shit," Jesper says as they watch the man disappear into the crowd.

"He is," Kaz agrees. They head into the ball room and Kaz almost immediately spots Luhan Cho. He's surrounded by grandly dressed women, jewels adorning their hands and neck. If they weren't so short on time, Kaz would nick it off of them. He watches some people observe them as they make their way towards the front of the room and he realises how odd it must look; a newly wed couple who won't even touch. He looks to Jesper who looks almost anxious, before he glances down at the hand with the glinting ring. It's as if it's mocking him. 

"Merkar," he says and Jesper takes a second to realise he's the one being called. He turns to Kaz, an eyebrow raised. Kaz reaches for Jesper's hand then, and Jesper stills. As he slips his fingers through Jesper's he feels a flash of queasiness run through him; a memory of a bloated body and too much water. He holds on still, lets it pass. Jesper is as still as a statue. When it does pass, Kaz realises it feels almost nice. Jesper's hand is warm and calloused from all the guns he holds. If Kaz were to tell Jesper that he'd probably make an innuendo out of it.

"Don't look too surprised, Fahey," Kaz murmurs as they continue walking to their table. Jesper says nothing, but keeps his grip on Kaz's hand lose; if Kaz wants to let go he can. Maybe Inej was right, Kaz thinks. Maybe Jesper would understand. Before he can overthink his thoughts, a woman with brightly painted lips comes to them, a tray of champagne in one hand. Kaz declines but Jesper takes a flute, taking three sips before setting it down. 

"How do we wanna do this?" Jesper asks quietly. 

"You keep him distracted, I nick the key off of him. We head to his room, take out the guards and grab the flash drive," he explains. Jesper nods before pausing. 

"And the cameras?" he asks, and Kaz looks to Jesper now. Their hands are still clasped. It's sort of weird if he's being honest. But it's also the most he's ever touched anyone in years. 

"Inej was here earlier, put a bug in the system. The power should go out in a few minutes," he says. 

"Well we better go to him before that happens," Jesper says and they're out of their seats. Jesper's grip on his hand tightens and then loosens, as if asking  _is_   _this okay?_  

Kaz doesn't respond except for twining their fingers together. Jesper's grip tightens again and Kaz feels a weight lift off of his chest when he doesn't feel horrified at the touch of someone else. 

Jesper introduces himself first, always so good at playing a role. He introduces Kaz as his husband and Luhan smiles, absolutely taken by the charm that Jesper exudes. 

"And you deal with antiques?" the Shu head asks and Kaz nods, playing the role of the quiet shy one. 

"I love history," he says. "I love finding the history in things." 

Luhan nods, highly enthused. 

"I'm much more boring, I deal with plants," Jesper says. "I grow different varieties of the same species in different conditions,catalogue which one grows best under what and send them to farmers." 

"So you must know about Keshish then?" Luhan asks and hell, he really is foolish. Kaz had always wondered how men so naïve make it so big. Ten years ago he would've said luck, but now, he knows better. Money and connections, that's all you need. 

"Of course! I've been monitoring the growth rate of Keshish in different levels of humidity for a few years now," Jesper says, voice bouncing with enthusiasm. Kaz supposes Jesper enjoys this so much because it's almost like poker, fooling people right under their noses. 

"A very versatile plant indeed," Luhan says.  Jesper nods.

"It has a lot of properties that make it a good hypnotic substance," he agrees. Kaz notices a light flicker near the stage. This is his cue. 

"Merkar, I think it's time for us to head back to our seats. Mr. Cho, it's been an honour," Kaz says and Luhan Cho grins foolishly. Kaz shakes his hand moving to the side as Jesper does the same. Whilst Jesper talks to Cho about some herb that cures pneumonia, Kaz manages to slip a hand into Cho's pocket and get the keys. It's just too easy. 

On their way back to the table, is when the lights go out. There's surprised gasps and he's pretty sure he hears a few squeals. Next to him, Jesper is almost vibrating with excitement. They sneak out through a side exit and head towards the stairwell, narrowly avoiding a cart with a chocolate fountain perched on top. 

"How did you know the keys would be there?" Jesper asks as they climb the stairs. Kaz shrugs even though he knows Jesper can't see him all that clearly. 

"Lucky guess," he answers. Jesper snorts. 

"You don't believe in luck," he counters. In all honesty, it was an educated guess. A man as powerful and rich as Cho probably has trust issues. Producing Jurda Parem, a highly illegal drug, whilst controlling a whole region was dangerous and far too risky. There was no way he would've trusted the key with any of his bodyguards. 

They walk the rest of the way in silence, and by the time they reach the eleventh floor, Kaz can hear the whirring of the generators. They only have a few minutes before the back up power goes back on. Suddenly, Jesper pushed Kaz into an alcove, their bodies pressed together. He mouths a  _sorry_  and Kaz raises an eyebrow before he hears footsteps pass by. When the sound has faded away, Jesper moves back giving Kaz some space. He's surprised to find that he misses the warmth of Jesper's body.

They continue towards Cho's suite, hiding behind a curtain as Jesper shoots darts from a tranquilizer gun. Kaz counts the thumps of the bodies falling to the ground. Six in total. That should be everyone. Jesper stands guard as Kaz picks open the door and within a matter of a handful of seconds, they're in. Kaz heads to the east wing while Jesper heads in the opposite direction. They don't have much time now, a matter of few minutes at the most. Kaz feels under desks and between cupboards before Jesper calls for him. 

"How did you find it?" Kaz asks as he turns the lock.

"Lucky guess," Jesper says as the safe door creaks open. Kaz almost smiles at the words. As Haskell, promised, there's a flash drive there. It's a dull grey, too inconspicuous for it to be nothing. They head back out, Kaz locking the suite door as Jesper stands guard. The guards will be up soon, probably confused as to what just happened. They head back to the stairwell as they turn a corner they spot a guard walking towards them. The guard's eyes widen as he spots them, charging forwards. Kaz grabs at this cane and pushes it against the man's chest roughly, hearing the air get knocked out of his lungs. Jesper presses a finger to the area just below his pulse point on his neck, and the man goes out like a faulty lightbulb. They drag him into the supply closet and gag him with a piece of cloth. 

"What do we do know?" Jesper asks. 

"We go back to our room," Kaz says calmly and Jesper looks incredulous but knows better than to ask any more questions out in the open. The lights flicker on and Jesper presses the elevator button. They wait in silence as the doors slide open and Jesper enters first. 

 

The room Haskell books for them is spacious and luxurious, everything made of mahogany and pure leather. Kaz settles on an armchair before slipping a shoe off. Jesper is watching him from across the room. Kaz doesn't explain but Jesper knows better than to ask. He lifts the heel of the shoe, slipping the flash drive into a compartment before clicking it closed. He feels Jesper's gaze on him as he reties his shoe lace. 

"If we stay here, no one will think it was us," Jesper says and Kaz nods. "They'll search the room, search us, find nothing and go."

"Knew you'd catch on, Fahey," Kaz only mocks slightly. Jesper doesn't retaliate. 

As if on cue, there's a knock at their door. Kaz raises an arm, stopping Jesper from answering immediately. He gestures to his shirt and Jesper raises a dark brown before he realises. Kaz thinks he sees a faint blush. Jesper undoes his shirt buttons, leaving it hanging open. His tie is loosely hanging on either side of his neck and Kaz looks away from his chest, ignores the feeling of his ears going hot. He takes off his coat and unbuttons the top to buttons of his shirt before he runs a hand through his hair, messing it up just right. Jesper is watching him and when he realises Kaz knows he looks away immediately, clearing his throat before he heads to the door. Kaz follows, placing a hand on the small of Jesper's back, ignores the zing of something as he feels warmth radiate from the tall boy. 

"Sorry for taking so long," Jesper says although he sounds far from apologetic. There's a smirk on his face, an almost lewd one. Kaz feels a flush rising up his chest. 

The guards at the door look unamused, explain that something has been stolen from Luhan Cho before requesting to search the room. The two of them oblige, moving aside. A man, no,  _boy_  with a mousy face and a scrappy beard question them after they've been searched. No one checks Kaz's shoes. He resists the urge to smirk. 

"Where were you two when the power went out?" the guard asks them, raising a sceptical eyebrow. 

"We were here of course," Jesper lies easily, eyes shining. 

"And why did you leave the gala early?"

"I don't think it'd be appropriate to say," Kaz says, and the guard has the decency to look abashed. "You were interrupting us actually."

"Right, of course." The guard is flustered now and Jesper looks positively enthralled. "This was standard procedure lads, sorry for the uh...interruption." 

"That's alright, you were just doing your job." Kaz has known Jesper for years so he knows he's mocking the guard but the guard merely nods, before closing his notepad. 

"Have a good night, fellows," the boy says as he leaves the room. 

"Oh we  _will,_ " Jesper says and Kaz hides a grin behind his hand. The guard walks away, back stiff straight. 

"I think we scarred him, poor boy," Jesper says, eyes still shining. Kaz nods, turning away to button up his shirt again. 

"Also uh, Kaz," Jesper starts, looking unsure. "If it was out of line of me bringing up the touching thing," he pauses here, unsure of what to say. Kaz makes sure no emotion is given away on his face. "I'm sorry." Jesper finishes. 

"Do you want to know why Haskell put me on this case?" Kaz asks. He doesn't wait for Jesper to respond, merely continues. "There was a bid for me to take over the Crows. Haskell got angry, wounded pride and all that. He knows I don't like physical contact, knew this would be tough for me. Couples touch, I would have to touch you and you me. He knew and he was punishing me for going out of line." 

Jesper looks unsure of what to say, clears his throat before he speaks. "I didn't know, Kaz. I'm sorry." 

He sounds sincere and something in Kaz's chest cracks open. 

"He was wrong though," Kaz says in lieu of response. "It wasn't hard, touching you." 

Kaz is fairly sure his ears are bright red but he ignores it, watching Jesper carefully. 

"You have nice hands," Jesper blurts out and Kaz feels his lips twitch. He glances down at his hands and then back at Jesper who looks vaguely embarrassed at his admission. "And I don't mind. You touching me."

Kaz nods. "Good." 

Jesper seems to have recovered from the shock of the situation. His usual smirk is back on his face. "So when do you want to meet my dad?" 

Kaz gives him a blank look, but he can't help the smile that slips on his face. "You're an idiot, Fahey." 

"An idiot you like touching," Jesper counters. 

"I take back everything I said," Kaz says and Jesper grins, knocking his shoulder into Kaz's. 

"We should get waffles tomorrow," Jesper says and Kaz nods.

"We should head back now," Kaz says and Jesper nods. They redress and as they walk out the building, Kaz slips his hand into Jesper's. Jesper tucks both their hands into his coat pocket. It feels nice, Kaz thinks. He also thinks about how insufferable Inej will be when she finds out that Kaz listened to her for once in his life. His thoughts are broken by Jesper's voice. 

"Just a clarification but me saying we should get waffles tomorrow was me asking you out on a date, I hope you know that." 

"I figured, Jesper."

"Good, I was just making sure." 

"Okay."

"Are you shy?"

"Jesper, shut up."

"Saints, you are!"

 

Kaz decides he'll tell Jesper everything over waffles.

 

 

 

 

 

He does. It feels good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i contemplated what ship from soc should've been the main pairing in this and settled on kaz and jesper just because their dynamic is so hilarious and cute and jesper had the biggest crush on him in the first book so. i feel like i totally butchered the characterisation and i don't actually know if electronic devices exist in their universe but we're just gonna go with it for the sake of the fic, thanks.
> 
> anyways, hope this didn't like, absolutely butcher the characterisations lmao. kudos and comments are my fave so if you wanna, please do leave those. 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> p.s. totally unedited so there's probably a boat load of mistakes


End file.
